


Progress

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [66]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Body Horror, College Student Peter Parker, Feels, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Injury Recovery, Magic, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Recovery, References to Depression, Religion, Technopathy, only a smidgen though, think of it like the worst sunburn imaginable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter's still working on recovering and starting to pick himself back upMatt is being as supportive as he can, while still bringing the mood up with his usual sass, and worry thrown in
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Peter Parker
Series: The Devil's in the details [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Kudos: 49





	Progress

Peter was squirming as he scrubbed his arms down, well not scrub per say, but running the wash cloth down them left him feeling nauseated at that bits of scarring peeling off like a bad sun burn. “It's healing... it's healing,” he repeated as he saw the newer and much less scar damaged tissue, relieved. Great now he's going to be dealing with this along with everything else. If he was lucky his hands would pull the same thing and just fucking heal already. At least he could hold things again... But don't you dare touch the back of his hands... “Couldn't have predicted my skin works like a freaking exoskeleton could you,” he didn't risk saying a name... he still had issues sometimes with his damn brain automatically connecting calls if he said someone's name. Fresh, healed, if not a little raw, skin on his arms made him smile. Progress, it was progress. His palms were shedding again too but that seemed random and in no way did he want to risk trying to speed that process along.

“Pete, you okay? Hear some, unnerving noises.”

“Dad, that's creepy as fuck and unnerving as hell!”

“Everything healing alright?”

“Yeah, just, molting season I guess?” Peter grumbled, “I'll clean it up...”

“You better,” Matt called from the other side of the door as he moved away.

Peter gulped and shuddered as he finished scrubbing down, wincing when he felt a strip come off his back before he frowned and shifted, risking getting yelled at so he could turn and check the mirror and wince at the sight. “Um, dad, did you know my back was fucked up too?”

“It was, a little messed up along your spine, yeah. Bruce said that was to be expected with how much heat went through your suit.”

Peter blinked at the lightning strike pattern radiating from his spine, “I didn't feel a fucking bit of it...”

“If it wasn't that bad when it happened it might have just healed and been done with it.”

“Well now it's peeling...” Peter grumbled as he stomped back into the shower and went back to scrubbing down his back.

“Just, don't over do it,” Matt grumbled. “But hurry up, we'll be late for church... and Maggie will never let me hear the end of it.”

Peter grumbled, smirking when Matt laughed at his rambling as he finished scrubbing off and cleaning up the mess.

-

Peter's hands kept fidgeting, circling before stopping and shaking before repeating the process, “Peter, what are you doing?”

Peter jumped as he looked up, blinking at Matt bringing over his plate, “Um, trying to um, not hurt myself. I'm, um, working on something that will hopefully um, let me strengthen myself to magic again. It's, kinda like a channeling spell? But, not. It's complicated to explain. Kinda reminds of taffy pulling honestly. Draw the power up and let it dissipate back into the um source. I've just been, really um, worried about trying to call up actual magic so I've just been, fidgeting and trying to find the courage to actually try it.”

“Strange said you've been down lately...”

“I just, got down, that's all. I'm working on building myself back up.”

Matt smiled as he reached over to hug him, “I think it's time I told you a story. About, how one part of you isn't who you are, and that no matter what... tests are thrown at you, you can still thrive.”

Peter blinked and sighed, “I'm pulling a blank, which story from the bible is this from?”

Matt smiled, “It's not, it's mine.” Peter was blinking at him, only remembering to eat as Matt told his story. Peter was slumping down once the food was gone but still entranced by the long tale. Peter made a few noises of disbelief at some points but he stayed quiet otherwise. Matt had a fleeting thought that this may be the longest he'd ever seen Peter quiet without him being unconscious... “And for all that, suffering, I got you. My blessing, my reward...” Matt rolled his eyes and chuckled, “And my curse sometimes. But, it made it all worth it, the moment I knew you existed and even more the moment May and Ben let me see you. And, for all the shit we've been through, I wouldn't change one minute of it for the world. No matter whatever else you may be or can or could do, you'll always be my son. And that's the only part that's important to me. Well, that and you still being alive... Seriously, Peter, was Strange telling the truth about how dangerous that was?”

Peter sniffled and wiped his eyes before nodding, “Yeah, and he's usually right about stuff like that too...”

Matt immediately reached over to grab him, hugging him to his chest, “I would never have known... Please, never do anything like that ever again. If, something had gone wrong, I never would have known what happened to you. Just like they didn't know what'd happened to me.”


End file.
